Ichimaru's Legacy
by Icedragonshiki
Summary: Ichimaru left right out of the blue and joined Aizen and betrayed soul society or did he? Months later Kira finds a letter addressed to him from his former captain that only he can read. Ichimaru is trying to tell Kira something important within a riddle.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Minna-san. This story just sort of came to me, I really don't know what to think of it right now, but I just couldn't put aside this idea. It was too interesting. I don't know if I should continue it but I will try. I am already in progress of like three other stories and I don't know why I keep starting new stories but I just can't help it when an awesome idea just pops up in your head. I hope you like it. Please review. Thanks!**

"Man do you think we are ever going to get a new captain?"

"I really hope so, but there is really know one qualified enough to assume the position, Kira fukutaicho is more likely to become are captain that the possibility of someone new"

"Yeah your right, the only reason he is our lieutenant is because he was Ichimaru taicho's pet, that's why."

"The sanbantai is at an all time low right now, and I mean even worse that the yonbantai now that's saying something."

A group of sanbantai squad members were sitting in the courtyard talking, well more complaining than a discussion really. Kira Izuru listened in distress from around the corner. He knew he was never a very charismatic leader, he knew he wasn't that strong and very often doubted his position as a fukutaicho, but as his own squad members trashed on him so harshly, Kira just couldn't help but miss his former captain…Ichimaru Gin. He was a traitor to the soul society, he was sly, manipulative, emotionless creep and yet Kira had a certain attachment to him. Even after Ichimaru almost killed his old classmate and friend Hinamori, even after Ichimaru helped Aizen completely slaughter the entire central 46 and left with Aizen to Hueco Mundo, Kira just couldn't let go of his feelings for his former captain.

Kira was always loyal, in fact Ichimaru himself had said that his loyalty was his strength, but in the end that was used against him.

So why couldn't Kira hate him like everyone else? Why couldn't Kira just leg go of his feelings and resolve to defeat the traitor?

Kira slowly walked away from the group of squad members, he walked through the sanbantai barracks aimlessly until he reached a sight that he hasn't entered in months, the captain's quarters.

Kira paused outside the door; Ichimaru's presence still lingered at the sight. Kira took a deep breath and slid the doors open. The room was simple, with a bookshelf, a desk and chair, and a futon for sleeping. There was a thin layer of dust, which Kira concluded that no one had come to clean the room since…it happened.

Well Kira wasn't surprised, why would any one bother to clean the traitors room?

In fact Kira, had a better chance of becoming captain that this room being cleaned, but Kira had too much going on in his head to think about that. He left to retrieve some cleaning supplies. First he dusted the entire room, and then wiped everything with a damp cloth. Afterwards Kira washed the wooden floor. The room looked a lot cleaner now. Kira did not really know why he cleaned his former captain's room but there was just a strange voice in the back of his head telling him to do so.

No matter what other people thought or said, Kira still missed his captain and the days when he obediently followed Ichimaru where ever he went.

"_Come, Izuru,"_ he would say with that smile on his face and his eyes almost closed all the way.

Once Kira was done cleaning up the room to his satisfaction, Kira went about looking at everything that was in the room which was actually not much at all. First he looked through the selection of books, but then Kira realized they were not books at all but journals, his captain's journals.

Kira picked the first one he could reach and opened it to start reading except the journal was completely empty, not a single word or pen mark anywhere.

Then a piece of paper fell from in between the pages. Kira picked it up and realized it was a note, but again nothing was written, but Kira felt reiatsu from the paper, and it wasn't just any reiatsu, he recognized it. It was his captain's reiatsu emitting from the piece of paper, however faint it was Kira would recognize it anywhere. Then Kira released a little bit of his own reiatsu. The paper absorbed it and suddenly words started to appear.

Kira was really shocked, he trembled a little bit, but then he saw it. It was a note addressed to _him_, Kira Izuru of all people. Kira started reading it…

_**Izuru,**_

_**Ya might wanna make sure no one is lookin' over ya shoulder if ya reading this. Well if ya reading this then it must mean either I already died or is in Hueco Mundo with Aizen. But enough chit chat, what I need ta tell ya is that I abandom ya and ya must be lonely, but I'll always come back, I always do. Ya should know better than anyone. I might explain more if ya can figure this out…**_

_** Birth is not always when ya came into existence but when ya start livin'**_

_** The blade will cut the rotten heart when the time comes,**_

_** The heart is left within gotei 13's fairest and lovin'**_

_** The blade will reveal itself when the successor's legacy is reborn.**_

_**Have fun Izuru, you're a smart kid. I know ya'll figure it out! **_

_**Bye-bye…**_

Kira read the note several times before finally taking every word and tucking it deep inside his shihakusho. It was getting late, and he still had paperwork to do.

Kira sat at his desk trying his best to finish up all the paperwork. It was good for all the busy work got his mind busy so he couldn't think about _the note._ But now the paperwork was done and there was nothing else for Kira to do but ponder about _the note._

Should he tell someone about it? It just didn't make sense. Kira once again took the note out but when he opened it the words were gone. Kira released some of his reiatsu again and the words appeared once again.

_All right Izuru, come one if you really are smart then you can figure this out, right? Who am I kidding, I weak and I have no talent. What does it mean?_ "_**Birth is not always when ya came into existence but when ya start livin**__". _

_Taicho? Can't you just give me a straightforward answer for once? Okay, well that makes sense doesn't it? My life was nothing until I joined the Gotei 13. I'm sure that's how it is for a lot of people._

_Okay next line…"__** The blade will cut the rotten heart when the time comes," **__That really doesn't make sense, the blade? What blade? A zanpakuto perhaps…rotten heart…well that's obviously a bad guy right…but what do you mean, "__**when the time is comes" **__Well if the rotten heart is a bad guy then some one is going to kill him…the only bad guy I can think of is Aizen. _

_Okay next line says, "__**The heart is left within Gotei 13's fairest and lovin"**__ the heart…what heart…well maybe it represents something. The heart stands for love right? Something is left with the fairest shinigami of Gotei 13. Hmm…Of coarse Matsumoto-san, did Ichimaru taicho leave something for Matsumoto-san? I'll have to go and ask her._

_Alright now for the last line… "__**The blade will reveal itself when the successor's legacy lives while the wielder may fail"**__. That really doesn't make any sense. Wait the blade again, so it's a zanpakuto right? "__**Successor's legacy lives while the wielder may fail.**__" If the wielder fails, then he dies right? But wouldn't the zanpakuto die with the owner? Who is the successor? What legacy? Ichimaru taicho I don't know if I can figure this out. Please I need more information. Why is everything so puzzling when it comes to you taicho?_

_Okay so lets get this straight_

_Life starts one someone joins the Gotei 13 or something significant in their life_

_A shinigami is going to kill Aizen some time in the future_

_Ichimaru taicho left something for Matsumoto-san_

_A shinigami dies but his zanpakuto doesn't and…um someone else finishes the job possibly. Well if everything is connected then someone is going to die trying to kill Aizen, but his successor will finish the job?_

_Why are you telling me this taicho? Do you want me to know this? Aren't you working for Aizen, then why would you talk about how he will be killed?_

Kira was deep in thought as he made his way to the Juubantai barracks. When Kira arrived outside of the office, he gave a slight nod when…

"Come in" the captain of squad, ten stated calmly from inside.

Kira slowly opened the door and say the captain working diligently on his paperwork, while Matsumoto was lying in the couch passed out.

"What is it Kira?" Hitsugaya asked without looking up from his work.

"Um…well…may I speak to Matsumoto-san?" Kira urged nervously.

"If you can wake her up then, be my guest" Hitsugaya stated.

Kira walked over to the couch to Matsumoto. She groaned and struggled to get up as Kira gently shook her shoulders to wake her up.

"Taicho…come on please…I'm terribly tired and I have a nasty headache…just a few more minutes." Matsumoto mumbled.

"Uh, Matsumoto-san its me Kira…can I…talk to you for a minute?"

"Oh, it's you Kira…look there is really nothing I can say that will make any of us feel better…" Matsumoto started but was cut of by Kira. "Please, I just have one question?"

"All right, what is it?" Matsumoto stated as she rubbed her eyes.

"Well, you see…I was wondering if Ichimaru taicho left anything…for you I mean…before he left…. or did he say anything…?" Kira stuttered.

Matsumoto was tack back my Kira's question. It was a bit random and out of character for Kira, but she had to answer. The boy was waiting. But she really didn't have anything to say.

"I'm sorry…that's what he said," Matsumoto prompted as a single tear dropped down her left cheek. "That's all he said, nothing more and… he certainly didn't leave me anything."

_Kira realized his question was too bold and he had hurt Matsumoto's feelings by asking her about it. But what did she mean by "I'm sorry" was that all. Wait I'm sorry, Matsumoto crying? Ichimaru taicho…love…loved her. It made sense, Ichimaru taicho loved Matsumoto-san that's what he meant by leaving something here is soul society. Ichimaru taicho left his love. _

_ "_Eh…Matsumoto-san when would you say your life started? I mean really started…like when you joined the gotei 13?" Kira urged.

"Well, I guess you could say my life started when I met Gin._" _

Now it all made sense to Kira. Well half of it at least. Kira still had no idea about the blade and Aizen but this was a start.

Matsumoto lied back down on the couch and closed her eyes. Kira took this as a sign to leave. He had already barged in on her and practically interrogated her personally feelings. Kira wasn't going to urge any more questions for today.

He got up and bowed to both Matsumoto and Hitsugaya as he left the room.

Kira left the Juubantai barracks swiftly with a few flashsteps and he decided that he still had questions that needed answers.

_Hmm who else could help me, also should I tell someone about this note? No…Ichimaru taicho must have made it to be revealed only to my reiatsu for a reason, plus if the higher-ups find out who knows what would happen. I must not stir up more chaos during this time of peace before the war starts. _

_ Well Kurotsuchi taicho would probably know a lot about zanpakutos but he would probably use me as an experiment before I even get the chance to ask. Well none of the other captain's would care to listen to me. Oh wait, Ukitake taicho is not one to judge, he has always been calm, rational plus he is the only person I can think of that would not question my motives…ugh as if I have any real motives…once again it seems like Ichimaru taicho is deceiving me…but what choice do I have? I am sure Ukitake taicho would help me!_

Kira pondered to himself as he flashstepped towards the Juusanbantai barracks.

**Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter and ofcoarse I don't own anything. **

Kira scurried his way to the Juusanbantai barracks.

He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" two people said in unison, one being a young man, and the other being a hyper girl's voice.

"Um, it's sanbantai fukutaicho Kira Izuru" Kira stated as boldly as he could manifest himself.

Kiyone opened the office door but was pushed aside by Sentaro. Then the two of them struggled in the doorway until both of them fell in front of Kira.

Kira then looked beyond them and saw the calm and respectful captain that was Ukitake Jushiro sitting down and drinking tea.

Ukitake looked up to Kira with kind eyes and welcomed him to join.

"Hello Kira fukutaicho, what brings you here to the Juusanbantai?" Ukitake asked with kindness in his voice.

Kira sat down and let Ukitake pour him a cup of tea. Then he raised his head to look at the man before him to speak his mind.

"Um…thank you for having me Ukitake taicho. I am actually…here…for personal reasons." Kira stuttered as he spoke his mind. Kira knew he had no reason to fear Ukitake, but it was just his nature to be reserved and try not to offend others around him.

"Oh, then you are more than welcome to speak your mind Izuru, how may I help you?" Ukitake asked.

Kira was in shock, it was the first time someone other that his former captain had addressed him by his first name. Kira starred at the wall in shock. After a silent pause Kira was brought back to reality and he knew the captain was waiting for him.

"Ukitake taicho…I have a few questions to ask you about…um…some things…" Kira trailed off. "And please could you…use my surname…its just being addressed like that…um…brings back…some…memories."

"Of coarse, Kira and would prefer if this discussion be more private?" Ukitake questioned as he turned to his two third seat members to gesture them out politely. The two bowed in unison while giving each other death glares and left the office.

"Thank you very much. I suppose I should not hold up a respected captain fro his duties so I will try to…get to my…purpose…Well I was wondering when a shinigami dies what happens to their zanpakuto?" Kira asked.

"Well the zanpakuto dies with the shinigami," Ukitake prompted.

"So it's not possible for a zanpakuto exist if it's wielder is…dead…?" Kira asked as he wondered about his captain's note.

"That is correct, as you know a zanpakuto is a part of the shinigami's soul. The bond between a zanpakuto and its wielder is a soul-binding contract." Ukitake stated.

"So it is not possible for a zanpakuto to exist if the wielder fails." Kira prompted mostly to himself.

"Is there a reason behind these questions Kira?" Ukitake urged.

Kira's head shot up as he heard Ukitake's question.

"Um...no…I was just curious about zanpakuto's because I need to get stronger…for the…upcoming…" Kira trailed off.

"All right then, but if there is anything bothering you, anything at all. I am always here. Kira I know you are having a tough time handling an entire division be yourself, keep up the good work and don't give up." Ukitake's words of encouragement hit Kira. He just couldn't keep this to himself.

"Ukitake taicho, actually there is something that has been bothering me. I really did not know who to turn to and I don't want this getting out." Kira explained as he reached inside is shihakusho to pull out the note from his former captain.

Kira pulled the note out and opened the blank piece of paper, and then he set it down on the tea table so that Ukitake could see it clearly, even though at the moment it was just blank.

"I found this in Ichimaru taicho's office" Kira explained as he put a little bit of his reiatsu into it to reveal the hidden message.

Just as Kira did so the letters started to appear, and even the ever so calm Juusanbantai taicho's face was in utter shock.

"It is a note from …Ichimaru taicho… and for some reason the note is only revealed if I put my…my reiatsu into it, then it goes away again after a while. I don't how it works… or even why …Ichimaru taicho left this for me and why me? But I think there is…more to his betrayal than we thought…Please Ukitake taicho…please understand" Kira urged still a bit nervous and reluctant about showing the note to Ukitake.

Ukitake picked up the note and read it…

_**Izuru,**_

_**Ya might wanna make sure no one is lookin' over ya shoulder if ya reading this. Well if ya reading this then it must mean either I already died or is in Hueco Mundo with Aizen. But enough chit chat, what I need ta tell ya is that I abandom ya and ya must be lonely, but I'll always come back, I always do. Ya should know better than anyone. I might explain more if ya can figure this out…**_

_** Birth is not always when ya came into existence but when ya start livin'**_

_** The blade will cut the rotten heart when the time comes,**_

_** The heart is left within gotei 13's fairest and lovin'**_

_** The blade will reveal itself when the successor's legacy is reborn.**_

_**Have fun Izuru, you're a smart kid. I know ya'll figure it out! **_

_**Bye-bye…**_

_This is really strange; this riddle…it is just like Ichimaru to have this tone and trickery but why…I don't understand why he left this note for Kira and I assume since it only reveals from his reiatsu that it was meant to be kept hidden and not let someone unwanted read it. This riddle, Ichimaru…is he trying to tell us something important? Kira is right, there must definitely be more to his betrayal then simply being Aizen's pet. Wait, what if this is just a trap, a game set to mess with our heads to distract us from what Aizen is planning…I'm thinking too much aren't I…can't be too hasty to ump to conclusions like that. _Ukitake wondered as he reread Ichimaru's note a few times until the words started to fade away.

"Kira, there is not much I can say but I will warn you that this could very well possibly Aizen and Ichimaru playing with us. It could just be a fake letter to distract you from moving on, although I doubt it, Kira please keep that in mind" Ukitake reasoned.

Ukitake's words caught Kira off guard.

_What…but Ichimaru taicho…it didn't even…no it can't be…this is too real…it must be Ichimaru taicho trying to help us right? Maybe he is working against Aizen undercover the whole time…wait calm down Izuru don't go and start jumping to conclusions…just calm down…yes Ukitake taicho's words are completely reasonable and possible…maybe this is why I even told him about it…because he would be impartial…he would see things more clearly than me… _Kira thought to himself as he took in Ukitake's words.

After a few moments of the two shinigamis sitting and pondering to themselves, Ukitake broke the silence and spoke. "Kira, please don't get to emotionally attached to this. Also I don't think it is a very good idea to let this out, but I am reluctant to not tell Genryusai sensei about this. I will talk to Shunsui about it but do not worry young lad everything will all work about soon." Ukitake stated as they finished up their tea and Kira swiftly got up to depart.

"Arigato…Ukitake taicho…I…didn't know who else to come too…my own taicho…" Kira trailed off as he bowed and left the room.

Soon Kira arrived back at his own division, but he no longer wanted work on the ever-increasing stack of paperwork. Instead Kira took the rest of the afternoon off and decided to pay a visit to a certain rundown shack in Rukongai. It was one of very few things that the young fukutaicho knew about his former captain… the place where he grew up with Matsumoto Rangiku.

**Hey sorry for the long wait, I have not been able to write much at all lately ever since school started. I am sort of suicidal and took too many AP classes…haha well until the next chapter, thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I finally wrote chapter 3. I hope you like it!**

Kira quickly shunpoed through the labyrinth of Seretei and soon he was out in Rukongai. Kira then slowed down his pace to an average walking pace.

Kira soon arrived at his destination, well almost. He was but a 100 meters from the small shack just beyond the woods in front of him but as Kira came close he found himself very reluctant to move further.

_Ichimaru taicho, please help me, tell me what to do, I am lost._

Kira stood in place for almost half an hour until he felt an odd form of reiatsu flicker from the direction of the shack. This was the push that Kira needed.

He proceeded forward slowly, the tree branches and leaves cracking and rustling beneath him. It was late afternoon and soon to be evening.

Finally the woods opened up to a small clearing with a rundown shack and no sign of inhabitants at all.

Then Kira felt that same flicker of reiatsu rise up again once more. He rushed inside to find nothing surprising or odd.

Everything was covered in dirt, dust and just plain abandonment. There was no sign of anyone living here in at least the past several decades, Which was true, both Matsumoto and Ichimaru lived in Seretei ever since they became shinigamis over a century ago.

Kira looked around trying to find any sort of clue that could give information about his former captain.

He looked everywhere, even going to the trouble of removing the floor boards to see if anything was hidden under them, but to his _luck_ he found nothing. After nearly two hours of searching, Kira had lost all hope that he might find something here.

The sun was very low in the sky, just about to set. The young fukutaicho decided to look one last time around the perimeter of the shack for anything outside.

As expected, he found only some sticks that looked like it was used for dueling, and some patches of old ripped kimonos. Two to be precise.

Then as Kira walked around the shack he stumbled on something and found himself on his hands and knees. He looked back and saw nothing. Kira must have just tripped over his own hakama as he was absorbed in his thought.

Kira stood up and started again, but once more found himself on the ground. Again he tried to get up but was pulled down. He had no idea what was going on or why this was happening to him.

Once more Kira tried to get up but to no surprise found himself on the ground. Kira wasn't one to get frustrated easily nor was he a hothead like his classmate and fellow fukutaicho Abarai Renji, yet this particular problem was rather troublesome and irritating.

Kira tried to free himself several more times until frustration really kicked in and he decided to resort to using kido.

Hado #1 Sho! Kira was thrust away from the force pulling him there and for a moment he thought himself free until he was once again pulled down to the not existing force.

Kira tried several more powerful spells but found similar results as his first try. He had given up and was just laying there trying to figure out how to free himself. Then he a thought came into his mind. Why didn't he try this before. Of coarse this must be Ichimaru's doing.

Kira reminisced one one of Ichimaru;s quotes from the letter...**"Your a smart kid Izuru, you'll figure it out..."** _I sure hope your Right Ichimaru taicho but I still think you are overestimating my abilities._

Then Kira tried to get up one final time but this time he raised his spiritual pressure and let it out completely. A gust on wind formed and a loud BOOMING sound and Kira was free, he was free to stand and leave if he wished but not only that something strange started happening.

Kira felt the reiatsu from earlier from underneath him, except this time it wasn't just a faint flicker. This time it could definitely not pass as just merely a figment of someone's imagination. The reiatsu was real, it was strong, and it was demanding, sharp and poisonous. But most of all it was oddly familiar to the young shinigami.

Kira immediately started digging, first he used his bare hands and feet but the ground was hard so he resorted to using kido.

Kira kept on digging endlessly for nearly another hour, The hole in which he created had completely swallowed him up in height, figured that Kira was not the tallest of the shinigami's it was still quite engulfing.

After digging for so long, Kira finally hit home. He saw a small wooden corner in the ground. He dug it out. It was a simple wooden box, nothing to elaborate or beautiful of any sort. It was very simple and old. Kira tried shaking the box but it made no noise. He tried opening it but of coarse it would not. Kira felt power from the box, he felt the very strong reiatsu around it, it was almost empowering as it pulled Kira towards it.

Kira was stuck again, but he was very glad that he found it. It was not exactly what he had expected but all the frustration from before was replaced with worry and a speck of curiosity.

Kira looked at the box for a long time, just looking at it not even attempting to open it. It's magnificent essence overpowering him. But it wasn't just that, why was it that this feeling coming from the box was so familiar to Kira, why does it remind him of something important. Kira wondered..._this must be taicho's doing..._

_Ichimaru taicho, I am lost...I don't know what to do anymore...why did you leave me this...this box...this letter...why did you leave the sanbantai, why did you leave soul society, why did you leave Matsumoto-san, why did you leave me...mhmhhhmm ehhh_...Kira started sobbing as he drowned in his despair.

It started raining, the sun was far beyond the mountains of Rukongai, with the dark storm clouds vastly approaching.

Lightning struck near by, and again, each time closer. It was pouring hard now. Kira was shunpoing with the small wooden box tucked tightly in his shihakusho pressing against his thin chest as he fought the tears that trickled down his face with the rain.

Kira went as fast as he could but the storm was getting stronger every minute, the wind was blowing towards Kira, his hair and clothes completely soaked as he headed towards Seretei.

Finally Kira found sight of the great wall that divides Seretei from the vast labyrinth of Rukongai. Kira made it to Seretei, jumping over walls and running back to the Sanbantai Barracks as fast as his shaken legs could carry him without encountering a soul. It was a good thing too, as anyone who found Kira with an odd box coming from Rukongai at night in the pouring rain would surely question his intentions during this time of little trust and great suspicion for treachery.

BOOM! Lightning struck once more just as Kira made it inside the fukutaicho's quarters. Kira gently placed the wooden box on his desk and went into the next room to change his wet clothes.

When he returned, Kira could not help but pick up the box and just stare at it as old memories of his captain flooded back into him. He just stared at it for ages so for ages and ages trying to decide what to do until the fatigue drifted him into sleep..

* * *

><p>Kira woke up the next morning at his desk, with the tiny old wooden box still around his arms like a teddy bear. His throat was soar and he had a splitting headache.<p>

It was morning now and Kira had work to do but he had caught a bad cold from last night's rain storm, but he still pushed himself to get to work... after all he was in charge of an entire division now. But the little box was almost calling for him, it was as if it was asking Kira to stay with it. He didn't fully understand what was going on but he knew that the box was calling him somehow, but why...why was it doing that.

_Ichimaru taicho, what is this all about, please tell me, I don't know. What am I supposed to to with this box. I feel that it is not my place to open it but what can i do now?_ Kira scratched his head, adjusted his sash, and fixed himself up for the day.

The young fukutaicho went about his morning routine trying to ignore the box and his sickness, he brushed his teeth, had some tea, fixed up his room, but the box just wouldn't leave Kira's mind.

It was driving him to insanity now. Kira finally gave in and tried to open it, but of coarse it wouldn't budge, he tried again and again. He tried kido, his zanpakuto and everything else possible but nothing happened.

Then Kira finally realized it after so long, he put some of his reiatsu into the box while holding it...and it jiggled a little, he tried again with a little more reiatsu and again his results improved. The third and final time Kira focused all his reiatsu into the little box and it finally clicked open.

"Oh yeaaah...*cough*...*cough*" Kira exclaimed in achievement as the box finally opened...Kira looked inside to find yet another piece of paper folded up..or more?

**Well that was chapter 3, thanks for reading, please review. It really does give me motivation. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Published 8/12/11 **

**Last Chapter Updated 10/15/11 **

**Wow it has been a while hasn't it. I wrote this chapter out of special request from ThorongilAnime. I did not edit it much so please forgive me.**

He opened the box and found yet another note. He unfolded the old parchment and of course the paper was blank. Kira scolded himself for not expecting it so. Once again he let loose his reiatsu but to Kira's astonishment the parchment remained blank.

_What is going Ichimaru taicho...please why are you doing this to me...I was never meant to be a fukutaicho and everyone in the whole of Seretei knows it. They consider me your lapdog but I do not mind. Taicho I have devoted almost my entire life to the good of Soul Society, and ever since I graduated, wrong ever since the day I met you back then at the academy you have been my sun and my savior. So why is it that after everything you have done...I cannot let you go, I cannot accept you as the enemy, so please tell me what are your intentions. Why are you leaving me these vague clues? _

Kira wondered to himself as he stared blankly at the paper on his lap.

He focused his reiatsu in to the sheet of paper_. _It remained blank. Kira saw no change_._ Then he flipped through the other parchments and gave a futile attempt...but of course the results were the same.

Now Kira was once again stuck at a dead end. He had work to do, but something in the back of his head said_ Kira you're giving up too easily. Don't you want to find out the truth?_

_Ichimaru taicho, I think I know why you are hiding everything and have all these blank pages. Its to keep away from Aizen and anyone else right? I really need to figure this out. It was just my stupidity to think it would be that easy. I am beginning to forget Ichimaru taicho; I'm beginning to forget how to handle your complicated existence._

Kira took a deep breath and just sat there starring at the blank pieces of parchment on his lap. After a while of self pondering Kira was taken out of his trance by his alarm clock ringing at 8 o'clock sharp reminding his that he was late for work.

Kira jumped and knew he had to get to work. Kira had never been late in his entire career in the Gotei 13, but today work just did not seem a top priority for the young sanbantai's fukutaicho.

Kira pulled out the original note that he found in his captain's office. The short note and the poem, which was obviously holding more clues that Kira and Ukitake concluded not too long ago.

_**Izuru,**_

_**Ya might wanna make sure no one is lookin' over ya shoulder if ya reading this. Well if ya reading this then it must mean either I already died or is in Hueco Mundo with Aizen. But enough chit chat, what I need ta tell ya is that I abandom ya and ya must be lonely, but I'll always come back, I always do. Ya should know better than anyone. I might explain more if ya can figure this out…**_

_**Birth is not always when ya came into existence but when ya start livin'**_

_**The blade will cut the rotten heart when the time comes,**_

_**The heart is left within gotei 13's fairest and lovin'**_

_**The blade will reveal itself when the successor's legacy is reborn.**_

_**Have fun Izuru, you're a smart kid. I know ya'll figure it out! **_

_**Bye-bye…**_

_That's right, Ichimaru taicho I knew you couldn't be working for Aizen. But why must everything be so difficult. You are overestimating my abilities. _

Kira spent all morning thinking and searching through his memories trying to find a clue. He wanted to see Ukitake again, but was afraid of how he might conclude the events that had happened.

It was nearing midday and since Kira had not actually reported for a day off, surely his squad would start wondering where their lieutenant had gone. Kira did not wish to leave the parchments which he acquired the previous night, but he was not one to break rules and disappear of without a word as Ichimaru Gin would regularly do.

Soul society was in a state of false stability. The aftershocks and commotions since the treachery of Aizen and calmed down, buildings were already rebuilt but the tension among the shinigamis were another story. A fukutaicho failing to show up for work without a word would not be tolerated.

Kira knew this; he knew this very well in fact. He was actually one of few who were also suspected of treachery and his loyalty was put into question after his escape from jail during the ryoka incident.

Kira's loyalty was undoubtfully pledged to the Soul Society, or so he thought until his recent findings. The strange note Kira found in his captains office, the wooden box with several pieces of blank parchment. It didn't add up. Kira made many speculations in his head, but none he was certain of. Well actually Kira was never certain much of anything in his life.

There were few things important to him, but that one thing managed to leave him and mysteriously haunt its way back to his misery.

Kira could not handle it anymore, he had to get out, and he had to clear his head. At least checking in and filling out his paperwork of absence would get his mind of Ichimaru's strange leavings.

Kira quickly left his quarters, leaving his blank parchments well hidden in his closet with several protective kido spells. Kira was fairly confident that no one would get a hold of it and even if they did it would not mean anything as the pages were completely blank even to him.

That was another problem. As soon as Kira thought he got a step closer to figuring everything out, there would always be a stumble in the road and he would get stuck.

With the original note in his shihakusho pocket Kira swiftly shunpoed to his office to find it exactly as he left it the previous day.

He began tackling to enormous stacks of paperwork on his desk.

Not long afterwards, it was lunch time and Kira pulled out his bento to start eating when suddenly Kira heard an unexpected knock on his doar. Seconds later the doors slid open to reveal and busty strawberry blonde woman with a spunky expression, much different from the last time Kira had seen the jubantai fukutaicho.

"Matsumoto-san…uh what brings you here to the Sanbantai? Is there anything I can help you with?" Kira urged.

"Aw don't worry about it Izuru, lets go out for a drink. We should catch up. Hitsugaya taicho has been working me to death, and I thought I was already dead…haha…come on I haven't gone out in so long." Matsumoto's tone was perky and playful as always but somehow Kira had a feeling she had more on her agenda that just getting drunk today.


End file.
